


Consequences

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think Buffy would have learned this about magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Spike woke up feeling _light_. This night felt new, cemetery grass fresh cut with an undertone of overturned earth, stirred by fledgling fists.

He walked, dressed in his darkest black and brightest red. Turning on Revello Drive, Buffy was waiting as he stomped across the yard.

“Did it work?”

“Better then we’d hoped,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, “ I don’t love you anymore.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Pulling her close, he felt none of the things her proximity would have caused before.

“Good.”

“_Yes_,” he replied, tightening his hold and sinking his fangs into her neck. Nothing holding him back now.


End file.
